Taking Chances
by meeaz
Summary: [Brannah] Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ephram & Amy. Future fic. Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Brannah Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ephram & Amy. Future fic-Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.

**Author's Note**: This is only my second shot at fan fiction so forgive me if it sucks. And also, let me know if anyone is interested in a long-term saga of this fan fiction. Oh for the ages-Bright is 25; Amy and Ephram are 24 with one-year-old twins; Hannah is 23 and six months pregnant. And I have the link to Hannah's dress, so if you want it leave me your email and address and I'll get it to you. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**:

Life is all about taking chances and those chances we take, will eventually lead us to a life we want and desire, but even if they don't we can say that we took the chance and that is far better than doing nothing. Bright Abbot knew all about chances and that's why he was currently living the life he was living. Now a successful professional football player, he was also a married man and soon to be father. The only thing he could chalk up his lifestyle to was the chance he took almost seven years ago, when he confessed to his now wife that he held more than platonic feelings for her and then proceeded to passionately kiss her, sweeping her up into his arms. It was Hannah that had encouraged him to get his act together, going to college and when his grades improved, getting back on the football team, furthering his chances at success. He did succeed too, as he now played for the Denver Broncos, taking up with the only team in Colorado, so that he could be near his wife. The two married shortly after Hannah graduated from Boston College, the distance tough, but survivable, in front of family and friends at a local church in Everwood after almost six years of courtship. Shortly after they were married, Hannah announced in her own creative way that they were now to be parents.

_"Sweetheart, what all this about," asked Bright, holding his wife close to his body after a passionate session of lovemaking, clearly referring to the dinner for two and the overall romantic setting. "Not that I don't mind, but honestly, I'd make love to you any day, any time. All you have to do is just be in my presence. I love you so much Han and you're the most beautiful thing in the world to me."_

_Pulling herself out of her husband's embrace, Hannah wrapped the sheets around her and made her way into the luxurious walk in closet the two shared. Hearing his protests, she called out, "One second Brighton, I just have to get something." Pulling out a gift wrapped box, she made her way over to the bed and sat next to him, looking all the more uncertain._

"_Please, don't tell me I missed an anniversary because I have all those dates memorized, written down and programmed into my cell phone. What is this, sweetheart," asked Bright, looking oh so confused._

"_Open it and see," came the reply from his wife._

_Taking the box from her hands, he began to tear at the carefully wrapped gift and upon seeing the soft tissue paper, he pushed it apart and was met with a Broncos jersey. Not understanding why his wife bought him a jersey of the team he played for and thus, had tons of pairs just for that purpose, he questioned, "Hannah, sweets, not that I don't appreciate this, but why did you get me a jersey I already have like thirty pairs of?"_

"_Take it out and see."_

_And with his wife's advice, he took out the jersey for inspection and noticed that the back had the last name Abbott sewn in where he had his own, but the only significant difference was that the jersey was about fifty times smaller._

"_Sweetheart, I don't think this is going to fit me."_

"_No, not you, but maybe another Abbott," and with that, she took his right hand and placed it over her abdomen, giving him an unsure smile._

_Breaking out into a humongous smile, he questioned, "Are you serious? You're pregnant? We're really going to be parents?"_

"_Yeah, I mean it. In about eight months or so, we're going to have a beautiful little baby boy or girl." _

"_Thank you so much Hannah," said Bright, pulling his wide in for a hug and kiss, only pulling back so he could now place kisses on her abdomen, trying to make up for the month's worth of kisses he neglected to give their child. _

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear his wife come into the kitchen of their newly bought home, as a one-bedroom apartment wouldn't provide enough space for the newly growing family.

"What are you so lost in," came the voice of his wife, Hannah.

"You," he replied, kissing her first and then bending over to kiss her now sixth month belly that protected their first child.

"That's good to know. Anything good?"

"It's all good when it comes to you. How are you today? The baby playing soccer with your insides yet?"

"No, he's being quiet today."

Deciding they didn't want to call their child 'it' and not wanting to know what the sex of their child truly was till the birth, the two took to placing a bet on what the gender of the child would be. Hannah swore that their baby would be a boy, but Bright felt the need to spoil another girl and who better than his daughter, spurring his decision to bet that their first child was a girl. Three more months and they would find out exactly who would be changing diapers well into the night-the decided prize of the bet.

"Well, she knows her mommy needs her rest."

Letting the comment about the baby being a girl go, she asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Sweetie did you forget again? We have that Charity event tonight, but I can call up Ames to serve as my date if you're not up to it. I don't want you overtiring yourself."

"No, I'm not tired, I just temporarily forgot. And don't call up Amy; she has her own husband and kids to take care of. She told me the twins are getting crazy these days."

Ephram and Amy had reconciled once he came back from his trip to Europe, both realizing that they loved each other more than anything. They got married their senior year in college and soon had the twins-two boys, Jason Anthony and Jared Michael. Ephram became the renowned pianist they all knew he would become and Amy took up business classes and later opened up her own bakery, learning from her father's mistakes as a bagel seller. Hannah was a kindergarten teacher, who would soon be leaving on maternity leave, but still, it's not like they needed Hannah's source of income, as Bright's career left them well off, as Ephram's did with Amy; nonetheless, it was the principal of the matter.

"Are you alright Han? I don't want you to overwork yourself. I can go stag."

"Yeah right and let all those girl vultures think that our marriage was going downhill, making them want to clobber all over you and then steal you away from me and the baby," and right in the middle of her rant, tears began to run down her cheeks, later turning into sobs.

Bright knew it was all due to her changing hormones and mood swings, so all he could do to comfort his wife was take her into his arms and promise her anything she wanted.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere okay? I love you and our baby more than anything in this world okay? No stupid girl is going to make me want to throw that away okay? I waited so long to finally find you Han, I'm not letting you go," said Bright, rubbing her arms and back, as if to soothe her.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you have no idea what these hormones can do to a person. I was watching a commercial about this ant killer and you know I hate ants, but I started crying because people actually bought this stuff to kill ants, and argh, Bright I hate these mood swings," came the reply from Hannah, tears and sobs subsiding.

"I know sweetie, but just think, in three months, we'll be happy parents."

"Yeah, after hours of excruciating pain, which I intend on making you feel Bright and midnight feedings and changings and no sleep."

"Yeah, but we'll still have this tiny little miracle in our hands."

"I love you so much Brighton," using her nickname for him, even though it was significantly longer.

"I love you too, cool beans." And no matter how many times she smacked him for that, he always had to bring that up, referring to her thoughts of their disastrous blind first date.

And she did smack him too and managed to ask, "So, how much time do we have before this shindig," all too suggestively.

"Why Mrs. Abbott I'd say you're trying to seduce me," Bright said back huskily, already getting turned on.

"I am. Now, get to making love to me before I find someone else."

"Your wish is my command my lady. We can't have you finding pleasure elsewhere."

And with that, Bright swung her up into his arms, as she was still as light as a feather even with a baby inside, and proceeded to carry her into their bedroom, where he would ravish her well into the afternoon before they had to get ready for the charity event. This was a side of Hannah he had never experienced before, as she was always the shy and timid girl in her high school years and was often embarrassed by sex even after marriage, but once pregnancy hormones hit her, she was hornier than any sixteen year old boy, and Bright took full advantage of that, for there was nothing more fulfilling to him than making love to his wife.

**Dayton Park**:

The charity event was spectacular-of course it would be, the richest of the richest, the most famous of the famous, were all in attendance. The park in itself was gloriously decorated with lights strung all around the trees, waiters and waitresses catering to every need with appetizers and endless glasses of champagne, but, to Bright, nothing looked more spectacular than his wife. She was dressed in a dark brown spaghetti strapped dress that reached her feet and was rouched down the center with champagne colored beads accenting the neckline.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Egh, Bright, I'm not beautiful right now-I look like a whale and do you know how many sizes big I had to buy this dress and still have to squeeze into it?"

"Well, you look utterly beautiful. I just want to take you home and ravish you," he whispered the last bit into her ear, so that no one else would hear.

"Oh look, here comes your favorite people," replied Hannah, ignoring his suggestive ideas, making mention of the reporters coming towards the couple. And hearing his groan, she added, "Play nicely Brighton."

"Mr. and Mrs. Abbott," started one reporter, at least trying to act civil before launching straight into questions. It was the price the couple had to pay for Bright's fame and Hannah, too, as she became their sweetheart, capturing the heart of the young and promising football player.

"I think I see Michelle over by the buffet table-I'm going to say hello," said Hannah to Bright, making any excuse to get away from the reporters-she wasn't lying, her friend Michelle was there, but she just didn't have the patience to deal with the reporters tonight.

"Sure Hannah. Don't over exert yourself and be sure to eat something," replied Bright.

As soon as she promised to listen to him, she bid the reporters a polite goodbye and made her way over to her friend.

"No black tonight," questioned Michele, as she spotted Hannah walking over to her, knowing her friend's tendencies to want to look less like the pregnant woman she was.

"No, not tonight, but dark brown is close enough-almost makes me look less whale-ish," Hannah replied, now hugging the woman, saying hello.

"Oh shut it you. You look absolutely gorgeous. Pregnancy suits you. And motherhood will too."

"Yeah, lets hope so. So what about you? Any chance you'll be wearing black to cover up your swollen belly soon?"

"First I need a man for that. No prospects so far."

Michele and Hannah were complete opposites, not only personality wise, but physically too, as Michele towered over Hannah's small frame, had pointed, aristocratic features and straight blonde hair so it was a wonder how the two went about at times, nearly inseparable and always joking with one another. They had met at one of these dull functions Bright's first year as a player with the team and had hit it off completely-gone was the shy and timid Hannah once Michele was in the vicinity.

The two continued to talk about their lives and eventually sat down, as Hannah needed to feed her and the 'little demon' inside her, complaining that her ankles had begun to hurt, despite the heelless shoes she had purposely chosen to wear.

On the other side of the party, Bright was dealing with the incessant reporters, who were trying very hard to get a word in.

"Whoa, guys, one at a time or I'll just walk away and not say anything at all," came the voice of Bright, hoping to bring about some peace amongst the reporters.

As the quiet settled, Bright nodded to the nearest reporter, letting him know that he should ask his questions, to which the reporter asked, "So what are your plans for when the season begins, I mean the baby should be born by then."

"Hannah and I have discussed this already and there shouldn't be any reason why I won't be able to come back. The baby will already be about four or five months by the time the season begins, but I can always be back if my family needs me-they definitely come first."

"Are you excited for the birth of your baby," asked a female reporter.

"More than anything," replied Bright, showing off his pearly white smile.

He answered many more questions about everything they could possibly ask him, but he wanted to get back to his wife, so politely he said, "Guys, if you'll excuse me, I want to check up on my wife."

Bright made his way over to her and saw her sitting by herself now eating some ice cream, enjoying it immensely.

"Our baby's going to be a junk food addict," came the voice of Bright, as he filled the vacant spot next to her. "I thought you said you were going over to see Michele?"

"I did and she just left. Unlike me, she doesn't need like twenty meals to fill her up. And I'm not a junk food addict, your baby is-must get it from you. He's been making me crave ice cream all night. Oh, some guy asked Michele to dance and after telling her a billion times that it was okay to leave me, she finally went off to dance with him. They're over there," pointed Hannah, to the dancing couple, twirling around on the specially constructed wooden dance floor.

"Well, it's good my little darling daughter loves junk food-it'll be easy to order pizza every night-two against one. And maybe, one night a week, we'll let her mommy make something healthy for us to eat," came the voice of Bright, as he picked at her neglected plate of chicken marsala.

"Shut up Brighton. I happen to now for a fact that you love my cooking."

"You're right I do, it was the moment I feel in love with you," said Bright, referring to that one night in his childhood kitchen, where she cooked dinner for his family, well hers too now.

"So, do you think we've put in enough of an appearance," asked Hannah, wishing so desperately to be rid of the dress and put on one of Bright's old t-shirts and some cotton pajamas.

"Tired," he asked and with Hannah's nod, he proceeded to pull her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and called for the car.

She fell asleep on the ride home and he didn't have the heart to wake her, as he knew these period of tiredness were partially his fault, for he was half responsible for her pregnancy; instead, he opted to put the car in park and making his way over to passenger side of the modest convertible, he took his wife into his arms, proceeding to carry her to bed, stopping only to open the front door. Once she was settled in bed, he carefully took off the dress and dressed her in her favorite nighttime set, which much to his pleasure was one of his old cotton shirts and a pair of heart covered pink cotton pajamas. Checking once again to make sure all the doors were locked, he went through his nightly ritual before settling into bed and placing a kiss on his wife's temple as well as her swollen stomach, whispering, "Goodnight," to the two most important people in his life.

Yes, Bright Abbott knew all about taking chances and was so glad he took that one chance all those years ago, for if he hadn't, he would have never gotten here, snuggled into the warm embrace of his wife and child.

**Author's Note**: Anyone interested in making this a chapter story? I'd be willing to do so, but I think it can be left as it is. Hope you enjoyed that! And I know this is shameless promotion, but if you like Smallville's Lex and Chloe, read my story 'Daily Planet Musings'! Again, I know it's shameless promotion, but whatever!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Brannah Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ephram & Amy. Future fic-Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the amazing feedback guys! Egh, this one person was bashing the fic over at the lj community, but whatever it's only fiction, it's not meant to be true. And if you do think this is too out of character for them, keep in mind this is like a flash forward to seven years-people do change and also, there hasn't been any brannah interaction since after the kiss so we really don't know what they are going to be like. I can only hope they stay together, but I have a feeling that Hannah's dad is going to die over the summer and she's going to push bright away, but let's hope he's not dumb enough to let her go. Okay, I'm done venting! Enjoy it and thanks!

According to Bright, there was nothing like going back home and he was all too happy to be going home now, Hannah in tow. The two lived in the city of Denver, a couple of hours away from Everwood, but they would visit the town every once in a while, especially Hannah, once the football season started and Bright had to be on the road; she couldn't just up and leave with him considering her job and everything, especially now, considering the baby, so she often visited with Rose or Nina, anything to avoid feeling lonely. Rose and Harold still resided in the town refusing to move even though Harold was often caught complaining about the town and its residents; Andy still lived in the same house, the only difference being Nina too lived there now, as the couple married sometime after the heartfelt declaration of love. Nina and Andy now had a black lab named Gidget, complements of their now five-year-old daughter Charlotte Leona, who looked every bit her mother, except the sparkling eyes that were clearly her fathers. Delia still came by the house whenever she could, but was too caught up in enjoying the life of a college student, as was Sam.

Driving back to their hometown, Hannah couldn't help but look over at her husband, remembering with perfect detail the first step he took in making her his wife.

_She was at work when she received the flowers that held the message that said 'Tonight, 6:00. No later, no earlier. Love you always, Bright.' Confused out of her mind, all Hannah could do was wait around until six o'clock rolled around because she knew Bright would never concede his plans once he had his mind set on something. That only left harassing Amy and Ephram, but they too wouldn't give up anything, claiming that they honestly knew nothing of Bright's plans._

_She was now making her way up the stairs to hers and Bright's apartment, nervously wringing her hands together, anxious to see what Bright had planned. Knocking on the door, she was met with no sound, so as curiosity got the better of her, she turned the doorknob and found the door open. Opening the door, she was met with the most beautiful and romantic sight she had ever seen; rose petals of every color were littered everywhere around the medium sized apartment and a dinner for two was set up in the middle of their den, the sofa and living room area completely cleared out. _

"_Do you like it," asked Bright coming out of the darkened kitchen to her right. _

"_Bright, what is this? Why'd you go all out? And did you really cook," asked Hannah, too shocked to move from her spot. It wasn't that her boyfriend wasn't romantic, it was just that he never did anything like this unless it was an anniversary or celebration of some sort. _

"_I wanted to surprise you and I went all out because I love you Han and I just want to let you know that. I've been so busy and I just felt like I hadn't seen you in forever. I missed you," he replied, coming forward and pulling the love of his life into his arms and as an afterthought, he chuckled, "Oh and I had one of the team's chefs whip this up; I told you I missed you so killing you with my cooking wouldn't be a good thing."_

"_Well thank you Brighton," she said, pulling him in for a kiss and letting him lead her to the candlelit table, seating her._

_The conversation was light and not really too deep, as both were caught up in their own thoughts._

"_Han, I need to tell you something," began Bright._

_Getting nervous, Hannah replied, "Okay."_

_With her response Bright got out of his seat and knelt before her and taking her hands in his, he began, "Han, I've been in love with you since I was a teenager. You've taught me so much in our time together and I just wanted to thank you and tell you I love you so much. I know I'm not perfect, but you make me a better man and hope you will for the rest of my life." And with that, he eased up on one knee this time and digging in his right pant pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and with Hannah's ragged breath in the background, he opened the box and asked, "Hannah, will you marry me?"_

_Taking the time to officially freak out, Hannah couldn't believe what was happening. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Bright was actually proposing to her._

"_Yes, Oh my god, yes," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Bright, effectively bringing them both to the ground._

_Kissing her with all his might, he pulled her closer into his arms, still lying on the floor, and asked, "For real Han?"_

_Instead of replying with words, she just pulled him in for a kiss, pulling back only when air became necessary. _

"_Brighton, not to sound like a greedy sociopath, but can I possibly get my ring now?"_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry," Bright replied sheepishly, taking the ring and sliding it on to her bare finger._

"_Bright, please don't tell me you spend ridiculous amounts of money on me," asked Hannah now looking at the three princess cut diamonds adorning the platinum band. _

"_First paycheck Han. And you're worth every penny, so don't you dare worry about it okay. Now, what do you say we celebrate," asked Bright, pulling his now fiancée to the couch, where he would proceed to kiss her senseless._

"_I love you Brighton," said Hannah some time later, now being held in Bright's tight embrace on the couch._

"_I love you too Han."_

"How long have we been here," asked Hannah taking in her surroundings.

"Welcome back and a few minutes-I was waiting for you to notice for yourself. You okay," asked Bright, allowing Hannah to take in her surroundings.

He had pulled up their car into the Abbott driveway and was ready to get out of the car, but once he saw the faraway look on his wife's face, he knew it was better to let her live out her memories than to startle her. Now though, she was aware and ready to make her way into the house, so getting out of the car, Bright went to his wife's side and helped her out of the car-something Hannah made sure he did, especially now since even walking was becoming an issue.

"Oh look at you sweetheart," came the voice of Rose Abbott, as soon as the couple walked into the home. Hannah was then pulled into a hug by the matriarch, her father-in-law, Ephram, Amy and then finally settled back into the arms of her husband, but the fussing wasn't over yet.

"Oh honey, you look so wonderful. The baby treating you okay," came the over excited voice of Rose, as Hannah nodded in reply. "And don't look at me like that. You know I want some more grandbabies. You have no idea how happy I was once you announced your pregnancy-I mean I'd never thought Bright would get married so I was content with that, but when the baby news came, I'd thought I'd died and gone to heaven," said Rose, recalling Bright and Hannah's announcement of the pregnancy.

_It was now five months since the couple married and being the newlyweds they were, they took every opportunity to make love and just be together, but in true Hannah fashion, she had to go and get sick, or so she thought. At Bright's insistence, she went to the doctor and happily found out that she and Bright were now to be expecting a baby-her sickness being the nasty bought of morning sickness. Bright was obviously told first and once that was taken care of, the two newlyweds made their way over to their own parents. Telling Hannah's family was easy, as they had come to love Bright and his laid back attitude-that and he made Hannah happy; Hannah's mom and brother excepted the news with open arms and in a private meeting, Hannah visited the cemetery to tell her own father that his little girl was to be a mother now. Next, came the Abbotts, but that too was easy._

_The two decided to tell them following the trip to Missouri to Hannah's family and once they stepped through the doors, Rose knew something was up._

"_What's going on you two? Shouldn't you be enjoying married life, instead of being here," asked Rose, equally curious and worried._

"_We'll tell you once dad gets here," and as soon as the words came from Bright's mouth, Harold Abbott walked through the door and into the living room._

"_Bright, Hannah, is everything alright," he asked, spotting the two, taking a seat next to his wife._

"_Why does everyone assume something is wrong," asked Hannah._

"_I don't know sweetheart, but we should probably tell them now-you know make them less nervous and worried," replied Bright._

"_Tell us what," came the voices of both Harold and Rose._

"_Okay, well mom and dad, umm, I don't know how to say this, but well, you guys are going to have another baby to spoil in about eight months or so. What do you think?"_

"_Oh Bright, Hannah, congratulations to you both," Rose replied giving both her son and daughter-in-law a hug._

"_Congratulation Bright, Hannah," piped in Harold, also getting in his hug and well wishes._

_With gigantic smiles on their faces, the four sat around the living room and discussed everything related to babies, from the gender to the name to even potential professions. All in all, it was a really great day and Rose was more than happy to spoil another one of her grandchildren._

Even back to the present, Rose was gushing over how big Hannah had gotten, but then quickly remembered the effects of hormones on pregnant women and amended her previous statement by assuring her that she looked so beautiful and that the baby was going to be really beautiful.

"Yeah, I wish he looks like Bright," said Hannah.

"Ew, why would you want a mini Bright," asked Amy, joking around. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're into my brother."

"You bet I am. Egh, Amy how did you do this whole pregnancy thing and with the two of them," asked Hannah, now putting up her feet, so that she could relieve the pain in her ankles.

"I don't know, but let me tell you something Hannah-despite all the discomfort you feel now and the horrendous labor pain, there is nothing like when you first hear your baby cry and then hold him or her in your arms. Nothing comes close to that moment," said Amy, trying not to cry.

"I can't wait then. That and I just want to see if the baby is a boy or girl."

Laughing, Amy replied, "I'm on your side, I want the baby to be a boy, but just to see Bright lose," clearly referring to Bright and Hannah's bet. "Seriously though, I don't think Bright could handle having a baby girl. She'd have him wrapped so tight around her little fingers that he wouldn't be able to see straight, just like her mom does. She'd be so spoiled, but then again, she'd also never be able to leave the house-he would never let the boys near his little angel."

"Boy or girl, all I know is I'm going to spoil all my grandbabies rotten. And Hannah, after this one, I'm expecting loads more. You have no idea how much fun babies are when they are your grandchildren," came Rose's voice. "Come on girls, let's go see if the men are any close to finishing with the barbeque."

Never needing to be told twice about feeding her now constantly hungry stomach, Hannah made a beeline for the back porch, where the men were gathered, huddled around the grill. Sometime during the heartfelt talk between the girls, Andy, Nina and Charlotte had shown up and Andy was present at the grill, but Nina and Charlotte were no where in sight.

"Andy, it's so good to see you. Where are Nina and Charlie," asked Hannah, using Charlotte's nickname, which only her and Bright were allowed to use, as they were the cool, unofficial aunt and uncle.

"Hannah, it's good to see you too. Nina had to take Charlotte back home because Mr. Sniffles was left behind by accident," said Andy, referring to Charlie's stuffed rabbit, which she treasured more than anything because her uncle Bright gave it to her. Hannah suspected that the little girl had a crush on Bright, but then that would mean Charlie should hate Hannah, as she was Bright's wife, but Charlie loved Hannah as much as Bright. Maybe they really were just a really cool aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Hannah, what are you doing here," came the voice of Charlie, Mr. Sniffles in hand, and running straight to Hannah, wrapping her chubby little arms around Hannah's legs. Holding her arms out in front of her, indicating that she wanted to be held in her arms, she asked, "Where did Uncle Bright go?"

"I'm right here munchkin," said Bright, taking Charlie into his arms, knowing Hannah didn't have the energy or space for the toddler. "So missy, how come you made your mommy take you back home to get Mr. Sniffles-he can stay home you know."

"Because, Uncle Bright, he's afraid of the dark," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is he," asked Bright, taking the toddler with him to the hammock where he could lay with her and listen to all her anecdotes.

"Did Auntie Hannah eat too much Uncle Bright," she asked, as soon as she finished a tale about Gidget.

"Why would you say that," asked Bright, humor in his eyes, thankful that his wife wasn't there to hear such comments, for there would be hell to pay.

"Because, her tummy is bigger and that's how daddy gets when he eats a lot," she answered all knowingly.

"Well, sweetie you know that your Aunt Hannah and I are going to have a baby right," and with her nod, he continued, "well, that's where the baby is and once the baby is ready, she will come out and grow up to be as big as you."

"A baby girl?"

"Well, I think the baby is a girl, but it doesn't matter if the baby is a boy because I will love him just as much." Bright knew he said something to upset the little girl laying contently in his arms because all of a sudden, she began to get teary eyed and turned away from him. Turning her back to him, Bright wiped the tears from her sparkly eyes and asked, "Munchkin what's the matter? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"You're not going to love me anymore or play with me when the new baby comes," she hiccupped, the tears now running freely down her chubby cheeks.

Wiping the tears away once again, he pulled her closer and said, "Munchkin, I love you-I promise I won't stop and I'll always be here for you okay? Besides, do you want to know why I want a little girl?"

"Sure," came the sniffly response.

"It's because I want a little girl just like you because munchkin, you're getting older now and you're not always going to want to play with me either and you're the coolest person I know besides your aunt. I want my little girl to be just like you, okay? So, are we good, now that you know I'm always going to be here for you?"

"Yeah," she replied, snuggling further into her uncle's arms and eventually all that could be heard was the even breathing of the both of them, as they had fallen asleep right there in the backyard hammock.

Hannah had found them and not having the heart to wake either of them, just gathered a blanket from inside and placed it upon the two. She couldn't wait till their own baby was born-Bright would be the perfect father.

**Author's Note**: I thought that was a good place to end it. Okay, so what do you guys want the baby to be? Boy or girl? You can kind of guess what I'm leaning towards, but either way, the most votes wins, so drop me a line with your preference!

**Thank You's**:

_smarstar247_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the story, but as for the sex of the baby, well you can decide it if you want! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxo, meeaz.

_kursk_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this! It's really funny that you mentioned that I should add in a visit to Everwood because I was actually planning on doing that in the first place if people actually wanted me to. Hope you liked this installment! xoxo, meeaz.

_Vanillastar_: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this! xoxo, meeaz.

_Tessie26_: Thanks for the review! I wrote this because I really haven't seen a future fic with brannah so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this! xoxo, meeaz.

_peachykeen_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed this! Hope you enjoyed this! xoxo, meeaz.

_ashley_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked this! Hope you enjoyed it too! xoxo, meeaz.

_totaltvjunkie_: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you enjoyed this! Hope you enjoyed the latest! xoxo, meeaz.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Brannah. Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ehpram & Amy. Future fic-Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.

**Author's Note**: Whoa. Thanks so much for all the feedback guys-I really appreciate it. And if you were waiting anxiously for an update (like I do with stories I like) I'm really sorry, but I'm juggling two fics and life, which suddenly just got a lot busier. Will try my best to update though. Oh and time jumps in this part from the last part! Enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**:

The hard part was all over. She had done it-Hannah had given birth to her and Bright's beautiful baby.

"You did it Hans," said Bright, placing kisses all over her sweat stricken face.

"Where's our baby," she asked, peering over her husband, as if that would reveal her newborn.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abbot, I present to you the newest addition to your family. She's absolutely beautiful," said a nurse, carrying in the newborn baby.

"A little girl Bright," said Hannah, taking her daughter from the nurse. "Oh god Bright, she's so beautiful. She looks just like you."

Taking a look at the baby nestled in his wife's arms, he said, "No she doesn't. She's every bit you, minus the hair of course," taking in his daughter's blonde locks.

"Yeah. We have to name her. Any ideas?"

"A few, but whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be perfect," replied Bright.

Hannah woke up then, at that moment and taking in her surroundings, she realized it was only a dream, especially once her hands made way to her seven month belly that still protruded from her stomach. It felt so real though-almost as if she really had a baby girl, but what if she was having a baby girl?

With that resolve in mind, she set to wake up her sleeping husband. "Bright, wake up, I need to speak to you," she spoke, even rubbing his shoulders for good effect.

"Hannah? It's like three in the morning, what's the matter? Is it the baby," he questioned, now truly getting worried, as Hannah valued her sleep and hardly woke him during the night.

"Yes, but everything's okay," she amended once she saw his worried face. "Bright, how about we call off this bet about the baby's gender? I have a really great feeling that our baby is going to be a girl and as much as it pains me to admit you were right, I really could use your help taking care of her. And I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow so we can even find out the baby's gender for sure."

"Umm, sure sweetheart. We'll do that. Now, if nothing is wrong, I'd like to go back to sleep," Bright replied, pulling his wife closer to him, or as much as he could, as her stomach tended to get in the way.

**Doctor's Office**

Last night's dream had Hannah wanting more and more to find out the gender of her and Bright's baby, so once she was able to convince Bright to agree to the same, she had dragged him out of the house, insisting that he come to the doctor's with her, not that he wouldn't, as he had been to every single meeting with their doctor.

'Waking him up in his sleep gets to him every time,' Hannah thought, as she knew Bright valued his sleep and would agree to anything as long as he could fall back asleep.

They didn't have to wait much longer in the waiting room, as their name was soon called and they were ushered to another room, where the nurse asked Hannah to put on one of the cotton gowns provided by the hospital. Even in that stupid gown, Hannah still looked like the most beautiful thing to Bright, and she was.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Abbot, how are you two doing today," greeted their doctor, Doctor Sandra Michaels.

"Just fine thanks, you," Hannah responded, for both her and Bright, as he was currently nose deep in a sport magazine.

"I'm great thanks. And how is our lovely baby doing today?"

"She's great actually. Keeps on kicking me, but she's fine."

"She? I thought you had decided the baby was a boy and your husband was betting on the girl," asked the doctor, all too confused.

"Well, I kind of changed my mind. Can you still tell us what gender our baby is? Although, I have a really strong feeling the baby is a girl."

"Yep, sure. Just as soon as I conduct all the test and make sure the baby is healthy."

Peering in Hannah's chart, the doctor asked, "So, have you been eating-you know trying to put on some pounds?"

"I tried. Everything from doughnuts to fast food and even veggies with no exercise, but I don't feel any heavier, just huger," replied Hannah, stepping onto the weighing machine.

"You're getting there, but I would like it if you could put on some more weight-just a healthy amount to support the baby, nothing more and if you're worried about your figure, your weight will come off, as your metabolism seems to be very high. Still, I'll prescribe you some more medicine, but other than that, everything should be fine."

Dr. Michaels continued on with the examination and at the end gave Hannah and the baby a clean bill of health. And as promised before, told Hannah to lie down on the table, so that she could perform the ultrasound. The cold gel made Hannah shiver, but as soon as Bright took her side and the image of their baby appeared on the screen, Hannah was comforted and content.

"So, do you guys want to know," questioned the doctor.

Taking her husbands hands, Hannah replied, "Yes, we'd love to know."

Positioning the tracker at various spots on Hannah's stomach, the doctor was able to find the right spot after some time and with that announced, "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl. Supremely healthy too," taking in her heartbeat.

Hannah and Bright were all smiles and happiness, kissing each other, while the doctor made her way out, reminding Hannah to pick up her prescription later.

**Maxson's Baby Store**

The visit to the doctor's was almost a week ago and once the doctor confirmed that the baby was indeed a girl, Bright insisted that he and Hannah go baby shopping, for she would be tired to do it any later in her pregnancy.

So here they were, at Maxson's Baby Store, Colorado's finest baby store, shopping away for their little girl.

"We still have time before we have to buy all this stuff Bright," said Hannah, as she watched her husband put in another cute pink baby's outfit into their already half filled shopping cart.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure my girl has everything she needs and if she doesn't, I'll make sure to get her whatever she needs. Now come on, let's go look at the cribs," he replied, pulling his wife with him.

Money wasn't a problem, as Bright got paid a hefty sum and had the endorsements of many sporting companies, but it was just the principal of the matter. Hannah just didn't want her baby getting spoiled, but she understood why Bright was doing this, so she just let it go.

Wandering down the crib section, Hannah was musing on just how lucky she was to have a husband that cared enough about her and his growing daughter. Bright brought her out of her thoughts by showing her the selection of cribs offered by the store, asking her which one she liked the most.

"Ew, Bright look at that one," she said pointing to this hideous crib made out of a metal base and wood bars. "Who would buy that?"

"Not us, our princess will have only best-no hideous cribs. How about this one," he asked pointing to an adorable crib with a wood finish, pink bedding and a removable side, so that the baby could be easily accessed.

"It's beautiful Bright," she replied, taking his hands and kissing him.

"And look, we can get this mobile to go with it," he continued, showing his wife a baby mobile with stuffed lambs on it, obviously excited at having a baby to spoil.

"It's perfect. I love you Bright."

"I love you too," he told her.

They went home a couple of thousand dollars poorer, but they also had everything they could possibly need for their baby girl-everything from clothes, cribs, strollers, carriers, wallpapers, bedding, blankets, dressers, and every other thing imaginable.

Their night was pleasantly quiet, just lying on the bed together, Bright's right hand rubbing lulling circles on his wife's stomach, trying to ease their ever-moving daughter. Even as she kicked for the thousandth time, Bright was still amazed at the fact his little girl could do that, his mind going back to the first kick he felt.

_Being famous came with a price, of course, and that meant that Bright and Hannah had to endure many public events, most in the name of charity, but really all for publicity. Bright didn't care, though, about sacrificing one night out of his schedule because all that night meant to him was spending another evening with his beautiful wife, who was always dressed to perfection and not just in his eyes, as he often caught other men stealing glances. _

_On the ride back from the Harper's Society Ball, donating its proceeds to Leukemia patients and research, Bright held a sated Hannah in his arms, as the limo drove them home. Hannah was tired, but tried not to dwell so much on her drooping eyes, but that was made even harder, as Bright started rubbing circles on her protruded belly. _

"_Bright, you're going to have to stop that or else I'm going to fall asleep," Hannah told him, a yawn sneaking in at the end of her sentence. _

"_Don't worry about it Hans, you need to rest anyways. I'll carry you into the house too, if that's what you're worried about. I'm a very strong football player love," he joked back, as he knew Hannah was beginning to revert to her high school days, self conscious about her appearance. All Bright could do was tell her how amazing she looked, especially now that she was swollen with their child, a child they created to show to the world just how much they loved each other. _

"_You sure about that because I am a huge whale right now."_

"_No you're not-you're extremely beautiful and glowing. Besides, the doctor said you have to gain more weight now, so you aren't even as big as you should be. And speaking of my baby, I feel like she needs a few kisses, then maybe her mommy can relax and take a little nap or two." With that, Bright took his hands off her stomach and began to pepper small kisses on his wife's stomach, pulling back only when Hannah hissed out in pain. "Hans, what's wrong? Is it the baby," asked Bright, all too worried, but when he saw her face, tears leaking out and_ _yet all smiles, he began to get confused._

_Seeing his confused expression, she explained, "Bright, he kicked. The baby started kicking. Here, give me your hand and maybe he'll do it again," taking his hand in hers and placing it on her stomach. Sure enough, the baby did kick again and Bright was more in awe, as this was living proof of what he and Hannah had created._

"She doesn't seem to want to leave her mommy alone today does she," asked Bright still rubbing circles on Hannah's stomach.

"Today? What are you taking about today? She does this every night so her mommy doesn't get any sleep, but then when it's morning, she's as quiet as can be. Seems to me that she got her troublemaking side from her father," Hannah relayed, snuggling closer to Bright's side.

"From me? Yeah right."

"You keep on thinking that love," replied Hannah and some time later asked, "What do you think she'll look like?"

"Beautiful. I keep dreaming about this chubby little girl with curly blonde hair, but that's the only thing she gets from me-everything else is purely you."

"Ugh, I hope she doesn't get my hair, it's so curly and unruly."

"No it's not, you're beautiful and I love you," Bright responded, pulling his wife even closer, turning her in his arms, and kissing his way up her neck and to her lips. "Since you aren't getting any sleep, how about I make love to you huh," he asked, now more than happy that his little angel kept her mommy up with her constant kicking.

"Bright, look at me. I'm as big as a whale. How can you find me attractive?"

"You aren't a whale, you just have a baby inside of you and you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he told her, now pushing her up to straddle his legs.

Taking in her flannel pajamas, white tank top and her large stomach, Hannah was doubtful, but as soon as Bright pulled her in for a kiss, all her doubtful thoughts were forgotten and she proceeded to make love to her husband, content with everything in her life.

**Author's Note**: Sorry again about the lack of update and for the shortness that is this chapter. The birth will be next, though! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Thank You's**:

_Meepeve_: Thanks for the review! Glad to see you liked it and sorry for the lack of updates! Hope you enjoyed this part!

_tina_: Thanks so much for the review and liking it. Hope you enjoyed this addition!

_Samrtstar247_: Hey thanks for the review! And yeah, Bright would make a sweet dad. It's not weird that you would want the brother to be the oldest because sometimes I wish I had an older brother or sister even to protect me, but I don't and neither will Hannah and Bright's baby because everyone wanted a girl-sorry! Hope you enjoyed it anyways.

_totaltvjunkie_: Thanks for you kind words! I'm glad that you like the story and yes, Bright would a sweet father. You should hear all the things I've planned for him and his little girl-let's just say he'll be so wrapped around her little fingers he won't even know what hit him lol. Hope you enjoyed it!

_sarah_: Thanks for the review hun! I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoyed this part too!

_kursk_: Thanks for the review! Unfortunately, I don't think Amy and Ephram will be all too featured in this because when I started writing it I was planning on just the Brannah so sorry. I love the couple, but I feel like they have so much baggage that I just don't want to solve, whereas Bright and Hannah aren't even a couple yet (one kiss yes, but I have a feeling drama comes our way once she returns, as I think her dad will die and she'll shut Bright out-just my thoughts I guess) and can be easily molded into whatever I want them to be. Hope you still enjoyed it and will continue reading it.

_Kisn4L_: Thanks for the review! Sorry that the baby is a girl, but the reviewers wanted a girl, sorry! Hope you still enjoyed it and will continue to read it.

_rabecca_: Thanks for the review! Glad that you like the fic. Hope you enjoyed this too!

_toridoristring_: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you liked the Bright and Charlotte interaction-I thought it would be cute to put in. The baby is a girl too! Hope you enjoyed it!

_christina_: Thanks for the review! The baby is a girl so your vote counted! Hope you enjoyed it!

_Cheese Maiden_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story and that you find my Brannah believable-I do too because let's face it, Bright is besotted with the girl. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!

_gigi_: Thanks for the review! And I know it seemed like forever with the update, but I am sorry-life and Smallville fics got in the way. Hope you enjoyed this though!

_Drama-Queen0307_: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this part!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Brannah. Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ehpram & Amy. Future fic-Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.

**Author's Note**: Crap, it's been so long since I updated, but I've been busy with college planning stuff and my Smallville fics-sorry! Will try my best to update this sooner! To everyone that reviewed thanks so much; your kind words make me want to write! Enjoy it! I made all the football stuff up too, but they are real teams-I just don't know who's good. I'm a Patriots fan, but only because Tom Brady is hot  haha!

**Chapter Four**:

Football season was upon the free world and that meant, at least for Hannah, long periods of time without her husband, as he was gallivanting around the fifty states, runner players into the ground, rendering them unconscious or otherwise injured. She couldn't complain though; Bright loved what he did and now that she could no longer teach, his knocking other players into the ground provided the small, but soon to be growing, family with food and all the things they could possibly need. Currently, the Denver Broncos were in California for a two-day trip, where they would play both the San Francisco 49ers and San Diego Chargers in two consecutive games. The first game was good and done and allowed for the Broncos to advance in the league's standing, as they won, but the next game would prove to be a challenge, for the Chargers were everything their name suggested. They were ruthless and manipulative in their plays and their coach was one of the best. It was obvious that every player would need to go above and beyond to overcome the threat of the Chargers, but little was it known, that the Broncos would have to make ends without their starting linebacker.

"Bright Abbot! Hey, can I get an autograph," questioned a young boy of about six or seven, his father standing proudly behind his son, his eyes too gleaming at the chance of meeting a famous footballer.

"Sure. What's you name kid," asked Bright. This was his favorite part of playing ball, besides the actual ball playing; there was just something about meeting the fans, especially the younger kids. They looked up to him like he was a god; bright eyes and enthusiastic smiles met his eyes when they asked Bright for an autograph. There were also, those crazy girl fans, who would flash him and sneak him their numbers and even their lingerie, but unfortunately for them, he loved his wife too much to even consider the possibilities. The men were mostly drunk and just wanted proof they met a famous person, but nonetheless, it still made Bright happy to say a few words and sign a piece of paper, football, hat or whatever paraphernalia he was presented with.

"Danny."

"And what do you say Danny to Mr. Abbot," piped in the father, reminding his son that manners still mattered.

"Thanks for the autograph," spoke the little boy, his eyes sparkled with happiness, as Bright scribbled on the football Danny handed him before.

"No problem kiddo. I'm going to have a baby very soon too, so I'm just getting in all the practice I need. She'll want things from me too."

"Ew, a girl. They have cooties, you know," replied Danny, his entire face scrunching up.

"Daniel, that is not nice. Now apologize. Sorry and congratulations," came the voice of Danny's dad James.

"I'm sorry," came the boy's now shy voice, head dragged down in defeat.

"Don't worry about it. I used to think the same thing when I was younger, but you'll see, things will change." He was still adding a personal note to his standard note and autograph when his cell phone started ringing. "Oh, excuse me for a second I have to get this," spoke Bright to the little boy and father, capping the pen and answering his phone, his face getting whiter by each second the caller spoke.

"Hey are you okay," asked James, clearly seeing that Bright's face was pale and he was beginning to daze off.

"My wife's in labor. I'm going to be a dad," he deadpanned, not realizing the force of the words he spoke and after some thought, he spoke, "I'm going to be a father. Oh crap. Sorry kiddo, but I have to go." He quickly jotted a note on the football, explaining to Danny that cooties were only superficial and someday he'd appreciate girls, and left running for his car.

The driver took him to the airport and once safely boarded, he was able to call Hannah, making sure she was okay before phoning his coach and voicing to him his concern that he wasn't going to be available for at least a week or two. There was no resistance on the coach's part, as he was well aware of Hannah's situation and encouraged Bright to take all the time he needed, for he remembered what it was like to be young and in love.

It was five hours later and somehow, all that time rushed past Bright, as he numbly made his way through the throngs in the airports, not hearing the many shouts coming his way, fans and reporters alike. Somehow, he was at the hospital, his mind too wrapped up in his own thoughts of his impending fatherhood, not realizing all the time that passed by. Immediately, he was directed to the third floor, where he found his entire family, including the Browns, patiently awaiting his arrival, shouts of his tardiness assaulting his ears.

"Look, I was at a game and I got here as fast as I could and I know I haven't seen you guys in a few days and I know that I'm late, but all I want to do is see my wife before she actually gives birth to our baby and blames me for missing it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Hannah," Bright spoke, cutting off all the questions coming to him. He really could hear Hannah too, as she was currently, the only one on the entire floor in the middle of labor, screaming for all she was worth.

As soon as he walked into the room, an intense feeling of guilt hit him, as he realized he was the reason Hannah was screaming in pain, her face contorting, and biting her lips in vain to grunt out the pain. His mother, though, told him this would be the happiest day of his life, but at the moment, he felt it anything but; how could it be so happy when Hannah was obviously in so much pain? From that moment, he promised himself that this would be their last child, as he obviously didn't want to hurt Hannah anymore than necessary; he would still get his little girl after all.

"Bright, I know I look like horrid, but could you possibly come closer," Hannah questioned, sagging in relief, as her latest contraction swept pass.

"You still look beautiful," he replied, walking closer to the bed, so he could take his rightful place beside his wife. She did look amazing, to him, anyways; her frizzy curls were tied back into a French braid, but through all the grunting and groaning she had been doing, many tendrils of hair flew off in many directions, some sticking to her sweat stricken face; her face was sweaty and red, but Bright had seen nothing more beautiful.

"Yeah right," she grunted, another wave of pain coming full force.

A nurse came bumbling in, all smiles and happiness, ready to check Hannah's progress. What the hell was she on? Did she not see the pain his wife was in, thought Bright, his thoughts running wild. "Oh Mr. Abbot, glad to see you here," she spoke, checking to see how far along Hannah was. "It shouldn't be any longer before you hold your darling new baby." Seeing Bright's look of horror, she added, "Don't worry, the first time is always the scariest."

Of course it was the scariest; he had no idea what he was doing. All that practice with Charlie didn't count. She was only his adopted niece, not his own flesh and blood. What if the baby hated him and wished for another father, he thought, his mind, once again, getting the better of him. He was pulled out of his near panic attack by his wife's groan and the entrance of the doctor. This was it; in just a few minutes, he and Hannah would be the proud parents of a beautiful little girl.

"You can do it Hans. I love you," he whispered, applying a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

With those encouraging words, and the instruction of the doctor, Hannah began to push, grunting each time, as the pain became more unbearable than even before. Many breathing exercises, a near broken hand and threats of castration later, a small, but powerful cry was heard, signifying the birth of the new baby girl.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Abbot, you've got yourselves a beautiful baby girl," came the voice of the doctor, as he held up their daughter for them to see. She was then handed off to the nurse, so that she could be cleaned and dressed before meeting her parents for the first time.

"Hans, you did it. She's a bit wrinkly, but beautiful nonetheless," joked Bright, all too touched at the miracle that just occurred.

"Yeah. I love you, Brighton," Hannah told him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ditto. I mean, I love you too," he replied.

Their daughter was now cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket and brought over to them, placed on Hannah's now smaller stomach. Bright took his time gazing at his daughter making sure every single finger and toe was in place, while Hannah took to the introductions. "Hey baby girl. We're your parents, Bright and Hannah. Welcome to the world."

"She's so cute Bright," Hannah spoke, as she spotted her daughter trying to place her entire fist in her mouth.

"She looks hungry, but yeah, she's just as beautiful as her mother" he commented, thinking that maybe all the pain was worth it and he and Hannah could try for another baby sometime in the future; there was nothing more beautiful than this, he mused, already in love with his daughter.

"Indeed she is. On both accounts," came the voice of the nurse. "Now, I don't know if you want to stay for this, but it's time for breastfeeding lessons. How about you inform the rest of the family of the family about the newest arrival and come back in ten or fifteen minutes. We'll be all ready then," se spoke, ushering Bright out of the room.

**Author's Note**: So, next we'll find out the name of the baby girl. Leave me some suggestions too-I have a name picked out, but I just want to see what you guys think! Also, someone said that there is no drama in this story and honestly, I never planned on actually having there being a whole production of fights and messes showing up, so there wont be any-I just wanted a cute, fluff-filled fic, so here it is. I love fluff, but if you want, I can write you some angst. Based on the previews, I think Bright and Hannah are going to be facing some issues, regarding the three lettered word of sex-you know how Bright is. Hope you enjoyed and please, let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Brannah Bright muses on where the chances he took led him. Bright & Hannah with minor Ephram & Amy. Future fic-Bright and Hannah already married and expecting.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long delay; life got the best of me. Thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement.

**Chapter Five**:

Born a squealing and wrinkly mess, the newest in the Abbot and adopted Brown clan had quieted down, as soon as her mother had taken her into her arms and some time later, fed her. This peace however, was going to be short lived if Bright kept at it the way he was.

"Bright Abbot if you do not stop that this instant, I ban you to couch for a month," Hannah spoke, trying to get her husband to stop his antics.

Ever since Hannah announced she was pregnant, Bright was entranced with the idea of a baby, more specifically a baby girl. A baby girl, who would only wear pink and be his princess, for him to love and spoil, just like her "momma princess" was. This however, prompted a wave of over protectiveness that started when Hannah was early on in her stages of pregnancy; this meant, of course, no heavy lifting, no stairs unless they couldn't be avoided and other overall nonsense, that Hannah obeyed, not wanting to upset her husband. She did, however, draw the line at constant bed rest. Yes, she did get tired easily, especially towards the final months in her pregnancy, but she was neither an invalid nor incapable of regular human functions. Bright Abbot refused to see it that way.

Of course, his over protectiveness now included their hour old daughter. He had come back from informing the family that a healthy, seven pound, seven ounce, twenty inch baby girl had been born, name to be yet announced, and immediately clamored to the baby resting in her bassinet, who was asleep from her feeding. From there on, he proceeded to peer into the bassinet, looking quite as if he didn't believe the baby was real. Hannah was going to tell him the pain she just endured surely produced a child, but Bright was coming to terms on his own. As if he was afraid, he gently lowered his hand into the bassinet and continued to reach for his daughter; it was different when she was just born, as he was too caught up in his euphoria to realize that he now had another person who would depend on him.

With a few touches to the head and strokes of the cheek, Bright gained confidence and began to freely touch his daughter, fully aware that she was finally here and certainly real. It was when he realized this that he had begun to annoy Hannah, for he would not stop counting her ten baby fingers and toes.

Every so often, Hannah would hear the counting of numbers, murmured under his breath and when she turned to look, she saw that her daughter was gently squirming under the added presence of her father's hands at her hands and feet.

"I just want to make sure she's as perfect as she seems," he replied, counting for himself one last time. Afraid that his wife would ban him from his marital bed, Bright quickly finished up with a kiss to their daughter's head and headed for his wife's bed.

Lying down on the bed beside her, he discretely glanced into the bassinet to make sure his daughter was still okay. He wasn't that discrete, as Hannah noticed; nonetheless, her heart swelled as she realized how lucky she was to have Bright Abbot for her husband.

"You know I never got to thank you," he spoke up.

"Thank me," she questioned.

"Yeah, for her. And for not giving up on me and marrying me and making me the happiest man on this Earth."

Blaming her hormones, Hannah let her tears roll, snuggling into the arms of her husband.

As she calmed herself down, they heard a knock on the door, followed by the head of Rose and Harold, the rest of the family behind them.

"Oh sweetheart, congratulations," said Rose, coming forward to kiss both Bright and Hannah.

Murmurs of the same sentiment floated around the room and as if she sensed people were speaking of her, the tiny newborn let of a wail of protest.

Before Hannah could get up, Bright leapt out of the bed and was at his daughter's bassinet, picking her up and consoling her. Bringing her back to the bed, he calmed her and presented her to her extended family.

The tiny newborn had her eyes closed, but so far, looked to be the mirror image of her mother; the only thing she had inherited from Bright, so far was her dark blonde hair. She had curly hair, eyes which had yet to be opened and Hannah's nose, mouth, chin and complexion and Bright was completely in love with her.

Gathering around Hannah's bed, the family was waiting for further introduction.

"Everybody, we would like for you all to meet Emily Rose Michelle Abbot," spoke Hannah.

"Rose for my mom and Michelle for Hannah's mom," added Bright.

"Oh sweethearts, you didn't have to do that for us," Mrs. Rogers spoke, for both Rose and herself.

"Yes, but thank you; we are honored," continued Rose.

After introductions were made, the family left promising to visit later in the week, once the newly formed family was settled in.

All the flutter of activity was quite the event for Emily, as she soon fell asleep once again, leaving her parents to lay in bed, quite content with the turn of their lives.

**Author's Notes**: This can or cannot be finished. Let me know. I can add in some scenes with Bright and Hannah and the baby or leave it as it is. Thanks again for sticking by with me.


End file.
